


Accidental Daddy: The Outtakes

by SalconeDestrivina



Series: Accidental Daddy [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:23:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalconeDestrivina/pseuds/SalconeDestrivina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Outtakes of Accidental Daddy. So Yea what it says on the tin</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stapled

John sighed as he lugged the groceries up the stairs. It had been a long day at the clinic as it was flu season and he had had a lot of patients. So he was a little annoyed that after work he had to go to Tesco's to get groceries. He walked into the flat to find the twins sitting on the couch snickering to each other. The reason for the snickering was obvious as he saw Sherlock fast asleep. The detective was sitting up against the wall with his legs stretched out before him. He was wearing his usual suit and the only thing odd was his face. Which was covered in lipstick.

"You two are children you know that?" John asked as he placed the cold groceries away then went to the junk draw, searching until he found what he was looking for. "Well we just thought-"  
"I know what you thought now watch." John smiled and walked over to Sherlock and knelt down.

He pulled the detectives clothes tight against him and down to the floor where he pressed the tip of the staple gun to the fabric and pressed down until the cloth was stapled to the floor. He continued to do this until he went all around his friend, completely immobilizing him. "And that's how you pull a prank on Sherlock." John said with a grin as he put the staple gun away.

0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

Sherlock woke up with a snort and took a look around him. He had fallen asleep against the wall. He had only meant to sit for a second as he was talking to the children and must have succumbed to his exhaustion.

He groaned and went to run a hand through his curls when he found that he could not move his arm. Looking down he saw that had been stapled to the floor. His children were definitely little devils.

"Oh you're awake." John said as he walked over holding a cup of tea in one hand. "John I find that I am not able to get up to greet you."  
"I know." John replied as he took a sip on his tea, mirth dancing in his eyes.  
"Will you PLEASE un-staple me?!" Sherlock growled trying to be menacing. "Alright but simply because you said please."

ten minutes later Sherlock was free and the children were snickering from the couch. "Alright now which one of you did it?" Sherlock glared at his children who laughed and pointed to John. "John? Why?!" Sherlock demanded making the doctor smile. "You fell asleep while watching the children. Being stapled to the floor should have been the LEAST of your worries." John smiled and took another sip of his tea.

Properly chastised the Detective never did fall asleep while watching the children. Not for fear of what they would do but fear over what JOHN would do. And that frightens him more than anything else.


	2. Ten Years Later

Ten Years Later

Lily walked through the streets of London with a small smile on her face. She could see the CCTV camera's turning slightly to watch her progress.  
Uncle Mycroft was still looking out for her, even after all this time.  
"LILY!" came a gruff call making her turn and smile over her shoulder.  
She grinned and ran towards the man, her thick black boots pounding the pavement in a steady cadence until she jumped and wrapped herself around the man she had not seen for almost two years  
"KYLE! HI!" She grinned as he laughed while he spun her around.  
"Oh my god Lil, I haven't seen you in ages! What have you been up too?!" He asked as he let her down to take her hand.  
"Oh this that and the other, you know how it is. How are things at The Yard?" she smiled and leaned into her friend.  
"Lily…you know I love your family right?"  
"…Yea"  
"But if your father calls me an idiot one more time-" he said making her laugh.  
"You know he means that fondly. After all everyone is an idiot to the great Sherlock Holmes!"  
"Still sucks though."

Later Lily grinned as she walked into 221 Baker street and held a finger to her lips, warning Mrs. Hudson to be silent as she quickly turned and quietly shut the door by turning the handle until the door was closed then releasing the knob, sliding the latch into place.  
'Lily! It's so good to see you home again!" Mrs. Hudson whispered as she gave the girl a hug. "They're both home so you go on up and give them a little fright."  
Lily grinned at that, Mrs. Hudson always knew what was going on in her head.

"John…Why has the tea changed?"  
"I thought we'd try something new Sherlock."  
"Well I don't like it."  
"Too bad. Now eat your toast." John sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
That's when he caught sight of Lily holding a finger to her lips and the slim punk rock girl creeping up behind his husband.  
It took everything to keep the smile off his face but Sherlock saw right through that.  
"What are you smiling at?" he snapped and turned around only to miss seeing Lily hiding from his line of sight.  
"Just thinking about the old days dear. It's been very quiet now with the twins out of the flat. Perhaps we should get a pet I was thinking." John said with a smile.  
Sherlock stared at John. "A pet."  
"Yes I was thinking either a dog or a cat."  
"What about Gladstone?"  
Just then Lily popped up from behind the couch to grab her father's shoulder. "Gladstone is Lucian's."

Sherlock would never admit it but he jumped a mile when she surprised him.  
He even spilt his tea all over the couch as well as his lap.

That night Sherlock crept from his bed to sneak upstairs into Lily's room, finding her awake and reading a book.  
"Hi dad."  
"Hello Lily." He said as he sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.  
"Missed you dad." She said as she hugged him back, suddenly missing when she was younger and everything was so simpler.  
"I missed you too...How was Greece?" He asked making her cringe.  
"A horror show. The man decapitated his wife by breaking a window and shoving her neck into the shards dad. He killed her simply because she lost her baby after HE hit her in the stomach..." She said as she pulled her knees to her chest.  
"Unfortunately that happens Lily...we definitely see the worst of people in our line of work. But then there's people like John and Kyle out there who seem to make the entire world just a little brighter just by existing." Sherlock comforted.  
Lily smiled at her father and smiled as he picked up the book she was reading.  
"Treasure Island?"  
"Yea I found it in a little market and remembered when you read me to sleep when I was younger."  
Sherlock smiled faintly at the memory. It seemed so long ago that the twins were teenagers. "Come here." He said as he laid back against her headboard and smiled as she laid back against his chest, smiling as he started to read to her.

John sighed as he walked up the stairs. He woke to an empty bed, something that he did not especially like.

Suddenly he stopped and smiled at the image before him that was an almost exact duplicate of another from years ago.

Sherlock was laying against the headboard with a book open in his lap and Lily was curled up against him with her head on his chest. The only difference between then and now was that Sherlock was getting some grey hairs (Giving him a distinguished look if you asked John) and the girl was now a little older. But you are never too old to need your father and sometimes you need to be reminded that there is always a place that you can go to forget your worries.

Both were asleep, which was lucky for John because he couldn't help but take some pictures.  
Somethings never change.


	3. not chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just wanted you peoples to know that I now have a tumblr! I have no idea how to use it! but they (My friends who may or may not be imaginary) told me that I need to spread my weirdness around! So...Yea! any questions concerns and/or comments can also be relayed there were i'm sure you can comment more that once (Unlike here)....that's all!
> 
> also my name on there is salconedestrivina.....

-_-

^.^


	4. Fifteen years old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alright peoples. I apologize for the length of time it has taken me to update but I'm trying to do everything all at once. So here's a chapter to tide you over while I try to get my life in some semblance of order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST WARNING.  
> seriously it starts out rather dark.   
> this is the day that they went from their mother to Mycroft.   
> You have been warned

15 years old. 

Lily lay on the old futon mattress that they had thrown down on the floor and closed her eyes.   
Her mother was fighting with her new dealer and the screams were getting louder and louder.   
From what Lily could hear he was refusing to sell her any drugs for some reason or another. 

Suddenly they both went quiet and through the silence Lily could hear gasping and grunting.   
Guess it wasn’t money he wanted this time around. 

Suddenly a hand landed on her shoulder making her jump and twist around, prepared to fight off who ever had touched her.   
It was Lucian. 

Lucian watched as Lily tensed and tried to curl into herself, covering her ears to drown out the screams coming from the other room.  
Silently he placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her towards him even as she turned to fight. 

Silently they lay together, wishing with all of their hearts for a better life.

The next morning they woke to their mother slamming the door open.   
“Wake up you little shits. We have to go and get you new clothes.” She sneered as she kicked the edge of their makeshift bed.   
“Lets go.”

To their surprise their mother dragged them onto the bus and then to one of the various thrift stores where they were told to ‘grab something nice.’

Lily and Lucian walked around for two minutes before they started to grab clothes at random.   
They were clean and probably the newest thing they had ever had. 

After they purchased and changed into the clothes their mother shoved them onto yet another bus and took them to Regents park.   
“We get off here.” She snarled and lead them to one of the many park benches. 

Sitting at one of the benches was a tall man with red hair. He was reading something on his phone before looking up and staring at the twins. 

“This is them I take it?” He rumbled still staring.   
“Yea it is. Now I already told you I aint givin them away fo nofing.” She snarled and glared at the man.   
Oh shit the twins thought and looked around to see if they could make a quick escape. 

“You should give them away for nothing. After all they are his children and he could easily get custody of them if need be.” The man turned to glare at their mother. “But since I know you will not let them go without a fight over monetary issues here.”

The man handed their mother an envelope that was bursting with bills. “You will not bother them again and if I find that you try to wring any more out of them or their father I will find you and hunt you down. Now come along children.”  
Lily and Lucian did not know why they went with the man. So they blamed it on their curiosity to know exactly why the man interfered with their lives. 

“This is my home, I hope they you respect it enough not to make a huge mess. Or if you do please clean up. The doors are to remain unlocked. If you wish to leave I will understand but I hope that you will see this through to the end.” The man said as he hung up his coat and led the children to the kitchen. “This is the kitchen which will remain stocked with food. If you get hungry don’t be afraid to come down and get something to eat. Your room is off the hall here. The loo is here and this is my room. Now please sit down as there is something I need to talk to you about.” 

The man led them through the house and into a small library. “I had had your DNA tested and as it turns out you are the biological children of my brother Sherlock. Now I hope that you wish to meet him.”

Lily and Lucian looked at each other before turning towards the man and giving a silent nod. 

So far they had not spoken a single word to the man and from the looks of it, the man was not surprised. 

“Alright now lets get you two fed and tomorrow we'll go see your father.”


	5. Do You REALLY Want Those Back?!

Lucian smiled as he held wandered through the college campus, his mind somewhere in oblivion where colors swirled and lines connected. He was too busy thinking about his next art project to notice exactly where he was going. But his feet knew the path to take to get to his class, having traveled there many times before.  
"You know one day you're going to walk into someone...or something." Kyle grinned as he pulled his friend off balance for a second.  
"Oh hey Kyle...sorry I was a million miles away." Lucian grinned at his friend who punched him in the shoulder.  
"Aren't you always? Anyways need your help at the moment. Dad's making a fuss cause your dad has taken some evidence...again."  
"Did he talk to John?"  
"Yep he can't find it anywhere."  
Lucian smiled and shook his head. "What did he take this time?"  
"Lets see...A teapot...no sorry an entire tea set...how the hell? Never mind...A flask... a pair of handcuffs...I don't think dad wants those back now that I REALLY think about it...a baton and...really?"  
"Really what?"  
"He took a monocle...You know over the last year I've been working with him we've been on numerous cases together and there have been some REALLY valuable items just lying about. He never takes that stuff. But he'll take a guys monocle. I mean why?!"  
"Lets see the tea set would be for John, a flask for Aunty Harriet, the handcuffs for him and John (You're totally right to not want those back by the way) and I'm pretty sure the monocle would be for Uncle Croft as his birthday is coming up and I'm not really sure what the baton was for...Unless the copper was harassing him or John in some way." Lucian smiled as he thought about his father.  
"Do you think we'll be able to get any of it back?"  
"Everything but the cuffs."  
"Yea I don't want those back I'll give dad mine if I have too."  
"Good choice.

 

"Hey Dad! Hey Dad!" Lucian smiled as he came through the door greeting both Sherlock and John in turn.  
"LUCIAN!" Sherlock grinned as he came from around his lab to give his son a hug. "Hey Luce! How was class?" John grinned.  
John had never gotten over the fact that Lucian was now a professor.  
"It was good no one died or poisoned themselves this time." Lucian grinned as he slipped a flask in his pocket, unnoticed by Sherlock but not by John. "I mean it is that time of year where all the students are bored with the subject and just want to take off for holidays." he grinned.  
John grinned back and shook his head. He and the twins have done this many years now. Sherlock would take a few items from the yard and the twins would take them back.  
Of course neither twin would let Sherlock know they were doing it. Which made it even more fun when a few weeks from now Sherlock would remember he 'had' something and go looking for it. Only to tear apart the flat before giving up.  
"Not that I mind but what did you stop by for?" Sherlock asked as he inserted a pipette into a dish to insert a few drops into a beaker.  
"Just needed the company I think I need a pet or something. My apartment is too quiet sometimes." Lucian sighed as he sat down on the couch.  
"Well there is still the other flat." Sherlock mentioned ignoring the look from John.  
"We've been over that before. As much as I would like it I don't think any partner I choose would. 'Oh hey want to come home with me? It's alright just ignore the two gay guys on the second floor...not their fine it's just my dad's." Lucian snarked making John choke on his tea with laughter and Sherlock sulk.  
"You might have a point there...but you wouldn't be lonely." Sherlock muttered as he stirred something on the stove.  
Lucian smiled at his father and walked over (pocketing a monocle on his way). "I know but its weird enough explaining the fact that no those aren't my girl clothes they belong to my sister. Who lives with me when she's in London. Which isn't often anymore so there isn't any worry about her walking in...again." Lucian blushed remembering when she had, in fact, done that.  
"Yea I don't think she ever got that eye bleach she asked for either." John grinned as he walked over to put a baton in Lucians coat pocket. 

Lucian ended up staying for a few hours before Sherlock started yawning and was sent to bed. "Was that everything?" John asked with a conspiratorial giggle.  
"Everything but the tea set and the handcuffs...the handcuffs he can keep." Lucian blushed.  
"Damn I actually liked that tea set."  
"I could always tell them he used it in an experiment."  
"No it has to go back." John pouted and handed it over.  
"How did he even manage..?"  
"Your father is magic lets leave it at that." John grinned as he saw Lucian to the door. 

 

"Alright here's everything." Lucian grinned as he put the items on the elder Lestrade's desk. "Everything but the handcuffs."  
"Mr. Lestrade...do you REALLY want those back?" Lucian asked making the man blush.  
"No...No I don't."  
"Thought not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay peoples, I'm ending this one here for now...It might get expanded in the future but probably not until I finish with Q's Mentor and Stalker Tendencies...wow I just realized that I only have two on going stories left...that's new hahaha. Anyways I hope you enjoy!


End file.
